This is an application for the second renewal of the Interdisciplinary Research Fellowship in NeuroAIDS (IRFN), affiliated with the HIV Neurobehavioral Research Program (HNRP) at the University of California San Diego (UCSD). This 2-year postgraduate education program is anchored on the premise that our future success in tackling the complexity of neuroAIDS disorders depends on the availability of researchers with training across multiple relevant research disciplines. To this end, we have followed an interdisciplinary model of research training aimed at bridging the gaps left by single discipline approaches. Our program functions as a neuroAIDS-themed research education program emphasizing interdisciplinary and translational neuroAIDS research through two main programmatic components: an intensive mentored research component and an academic didactic program. Participants receive close mentoring by experts in the field, leveraging the expertise of preclinical and clinically oriented neuroAIDS researchers at UCSD. The IRFN outlines a clear progression toward independence in order to consolidate each fellow's future success. Participants are educated to approach neuroAIDS research questions from an interdisciplinary and translational perspective, with potential clinical applications as an essentil end point of their work. Based on the success of a program that we piloted during the current funding period, in the proposed renewal we will equally engage clinically trained individuals as well as basic neuroscientists seeking to move into clinical neuroAIDS research. This serves our translational goals by engendering cross-pollination of ideas and application of diverse talents toward clinical problems in neuroAIDS. The research experiences of IRFN fellows will be in the laboratories of high-caliber, nationally and internationally recognized neuroAIDS researchers. A core NeuroAIDS seminar will cover state-of-the-science knowledge aligned with NIMH HIV/AIDS priorities and the research themes of the HIV Neurobehavioral Research Center. Additional didactics will center on general conduct of research, scientific ethics, and professiona development. The program features: (1) outstanding faculty who have a long history of mentoring researchers to become independent investigators, (2) an individualized education plan for each fellow, including research experiences that are tailored to individual needs, (3) core and flexible didactic experiences, including lectures by leading neuroAIDS researchers, and (4) active evaluation and oversight of the program by the directors as well as by an internal training committee and an external advisory committee. Changes and innovations for the renewal period include: equal participation and support for clinical and basic scientists, greater synergy with the HNRC Developmental Core to encourage competitive grant applications with an emphasis on NIMH priorities; a number of enhanced professional development opportunities; and ongoing updates to didactic series to reflect changes in the science of neuroAIDS.